Sinkin' Ship feat Sebastian Michaelis
by starsinjars
Summary: -Spoilers for Ship Voyage Arc- Ciel wants everyone off the Titan- the Campania! and expresses it in song form. Featuring Sebastian Michaelis, because he's one hell of a butler like that. Parody of "I'm On a Boat" by The Lonely Island.


Title: Sinkin' Ship [Feat. Sebastian Michaelis]

Summary: [Ship Voyage Arc] Ciel wants everyone off the Titan- the Campania! and expresses it in song form. Featuring Sebastian Michaelis, because he's one hell of a butler like that. Parody of "I'm On a Boat" by The Lonely Island.

Quick!A/N: Each line break signifies a new verse of the song.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit! Grab all your family and friends,<p>

'cause this ship is going down and they are gonna drown!

Everybody in the place hit the fucking deck!

But seriously, everybody run for the lifeboats!

You better start ditching this ride, let's go.

* * *

><p>"Sinkin' ship, sinkin' ship<p>

Everybody abandon ship,

'cause you're on a sinkin' ship!

Sinkin' ship, sinkin' ship

Take a big last look

at the fucking sinkin' ship.

* * *

><p>"This ship is sinkin', motherfucker, you are gonna die!<p>

Not to mention all the limbs of the zombies fly!

Oh, crap, I mean Bizarre Dolls that are omnomnomming flesh.

You can't save me, motherfucker, 'cause you should be abandoning ship!

* * *

><p>"Take your last hor d'oeuvre, fatty, this ship is sinkin' real fast!<p>

We take our family and friends and twirl for one last dance!

I got my handgun, and my cousin foilin'.

We're killing zombies, err, I mean Bizarre Dolls,

but yeah, still the flesh is flyin'.

* * *

><p>"I'm in my butler's arms, and in my fiancée's defense.<p>

The dolls are flying, but still, guys, the ship is still sinkin' real fast!

This isn't Southampton, or New York, or any land's here I bet!

The Titanic, erm, Campania is sinkin', motherfucker, go on and abandon the ship!

* * *

><p>"The ship is sinkin' and damn, it's sinkin' fast and<p>

wow, don't worry about me - I got my demon to save my ass.

I'm the Earl of Phantomhive, on a ship with my servants.

If you're not me, then you have no chance of surviving this situation!"

* * *

><p>"My lord, that didn't rhyme -"<p>

"Shut the fuck up, Sebastian, you're my butler, do my shit! Now, where was I…? Oh yes!"

* * *

><p>"Get the fuck off, or you are gonna drown!<p>

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Lizzy, this ship is sinkin', get the hell off!<p>

Fuck, Edward, I'll protect myself, shut the hell up!

Well, not really, I got my demon butler and snake footman… just… just shut the hell up!

They'll protect me from the shinigami and the zombies now get the fuck off!

* * *

><p>"Oh, geez, if you could see me now...<p>

Arms in the air like a phoenix, but looking like a clown...

Oh god this is embarrassing, but I gotta figure out how to shut the zombies off now…

Damn you, Aurora Society, I swear to god, guys, this NEVER happened. Sebastian?"

* * *

><p>"Yes, my lord, I'm quite surprised by these turn of events.<p>

It's a routine that only you could make such a huge mess.

Grell, please get the hell off of me.

Oh, hello Ronald, it's nice to see you all again.

Oh, turns out the Undertaker's a shinigami? Well then.

Believe me when I say, young master, I'm surprised by your choice of words."

* * *

><p>"Shut up, Sebastian! I'm on a roll.<p>

_Your_ choice of words are the worst, totally not worth my soul.

Now, is everybody off of the fucking sinkin' ship?

The sinkin' ship, the sinkin' ship

Ahh, catch me, Sebastian, before I fall off the fucking sinkin' ship."

* * *

><p>Continued!AN: Did this all within an hour and thirty minutes while in class. LIEK A BAWUSE. XD

It actually came out real nice, way better than I thought. XD I tried to make it so you can sing the lyrics with the song, but for the last part I'm not too sure if it worked. :/ I TRIED. V.V

And that whole two line between Ciel and Sebastian with Ciel not rhyming... yeah, I couldn't think of a word that rhymed with 'servant' that would have worked. :P Then I thought of "SHUT UP I AM LADY GAGA!" References FTW! XD

Now, this... if you are still even reading this because I know people don't care for A/Ns on the top 'cause they just wanna get to the story and just skip them so that's why I put them on the bottom XD

Well, this came from when I was chatting with my friend, and I got her into Kuroshitsuji, and she's up to the Ship Voyage Arc and when Grell was talking with Ronald, she thought that he was gonna make a Titanic reference ("I'm on top of the world!") and I agreed, and told her that if I was on the boat, I would sing 'I'm On a Boat', with adjusted lyrics, of course.

IT JUST HAD TO BE DONE.

Besides, there' a bunch of Lonely Island/Kuroshitsuji parodies on here... I'm surprised this hasn't been done yet. XD


End file.
